


THE FLARE IN THE MIST

by John_Cauthon_L



Series: Soul Covenant [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Cauthon_L/pseuds/John_Cauthon_L





	THE FLARE IN THE MIST

Kun was none to dread a dagger's edge. His father had been a City Guard and his grandfather a butcher. At a young age, Kun had learned what most mothers would truly fear: run with a dagger. Kun was taught to hunt by hand. No arrows or bows, no spears or tricky traps: just he and his trustworthy dagger. Nonetheless, as he was running as a soul carried by the devil, he did dread.  
       Blood stained his wool shirt while kept pouring out. Already, Kun could felt slightly fainting. The adrenaline all gone. He had to keep running. He had to. Behind his back, a loud scream pierced the night. It came from the sentry. Kun squeezed his free fist and bit his lip while forcing himself to increase the pace. He had to keep running.  
       That thing had taken Kun with his guard off, stabbing him multiple times. Those in the sentry came out to aid him. But it all went wrong. Swords were drawn and a High Dance began. Casemiro was dead. Isco was gone too. And Kun, at the command of Toni, had run while he still could.  
       Kun pressed his hand again as hard as he could against the mayor wound. He was losing blood way too quick. Ahead, the stairs appeared. He just had to lit the Sentient Flare. Then he could die, only then.  
       The dagger that had ended his friend's life burned the skin at the cut. All over the place, the smell of meat impregnated the air. Nonetheless, the wound in his stomach had not burned at all. That blade had made a clean cut as a surgeon scalpel.  
       Kun wanted to cry out loud, but could not found any strength to do so. All of his force was focused on running. His feet moved with all the speed of which they were capable. Which was not enough. The distance traveled felt like a trick of his mind. He did not dare to look back. Kun could not waste time. Time. He needed more. And strenght. He felt a horrible pain in the legs, it was similar to the pickets of hundreds of insects. Sharp jaws piercing every inch of his skin as if it were tender leaves.  
       A sound like glass being chew and passed with mud passed above him along with a sense of flapping leather. The air chilled once again, as it had done back in the sentry before that thing appeared. Kun, afraid to look over his shoulder, kept running. Was he really running?  
       The Sentient Flare was still way too far. But he had been running for minutes. If only the dizziness would just go away. If only he had the strength to keep on faster.  
       Suddenly, Kun was staring at the floor. He had fallen. Kun felt his body both light and hard. Easy to move around yet hard to know if the movements were really done. His limbs seemed like another man's arms and legs. So did his thoughts, weird and all over the place.  
       A bird-like shriek swung way over his head. A sound of doom. A piece played in the most recondite places of the earth, where the dead danced to the rhythm of forbidden melodies for latent ears. The melodies of that willing to tear The Warp. The cry of a thousand Ereshtien. A sound that only condemned the soul and poisoned the will of Vurugu. Fear itself.  
_The city_ , Kun thought, _Flare must be alit_. His mind run across of all the possibilities at the same time that a spark required to ignite some fuel. The vigor that had left his soul returned to settle in his chest, giving him a warmth that would only pale before the Sentient Flare. Kun allowed himself to smile. He would die there, he already knew that. No one could choose when one would die or the circumstances, but the how was another matter. A person could choose how to die and Kun would not die a coward. His friends had given their lives to protect the city. Kun would do as well.  
       The man got up to his feet again, regaining strength from unknown places, moving forward with unbalanced rhythm as that thing flew over his head. Kun dare not to look at it, there was no time to waste. There was, indeed, no time at all. The blow of adrenaline surprised him, for a few seconds longer than eternity, he felt his body as new. The feeling of pain replaced by a kind of ecstasy never experienced in his life. Kun had been instructed to be one of the best hunters and perhaps also a good butcher, but in the end, his decision to join the Ringed Feathers had been his biggest dream since childhood. When at twelve Kun did the tests, he had thought to have felt the greatest pleasure of his life, then that had been replaced by knowing he was accepted. Even that feeling of belonging, happiness, relief, was soon replaced when he got to defend the city for the first time! And now, all that paled. For his mission was greater, bigger; stronger. Kun could not fail. This time it was not a matter of will and faith, but of duty and honor.  
       From behind came the steps. Fast hits against the stone floor at a pace proper to run. Kun felt shaken twice, yet he did not stop moving. Not even when he noticed his missing left arm and all that blood coming down. Kun could not allow himself to lose now.  
       Something grabbed his throat. It was not a hand, but it had the form of one. That claw, which was how it feels like, tore open his skin. Kun fell once more to the floor bringing his only hand to his throat, where the warm blood flowed. A shadow loomed over him, with dots blind as stars.

* * *

 

And the land fell upon the sky  
For darkness woke the fear of falling  
Like fading stars were gone to dust  
As tidal waves wright the sun.

_Old Salindrem verse, author unknown._

 

"(...) amidst all desperation arose a sign of futile pride to wit the hearts of those who bit my dust. I had the guts to stare at them, for well I know a human heart. And I saw fear eradicated, and I felt them all melt into one. The greatest army a man can face: the will of duty and honor. What a shame to pity those who fight a fight lost at the start."

_Abstract of a letter, it is believed belonged to General Maradona. Written shortly after Umanga Battle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demarlie 'Ereth'ne: It literally translates to 'escape from your own shadow'.  
> Ereshtien: It is believed that in the advent of an unnatural violent death, the soul of a person does not transcend into the Vurugu. The soul is trapped in an intermediate plane between the world of the living and The Warp. With the passage of time, this soul corrodes more and more until an entity without an understandable form remains. His cry is one of indescribable sadness, horror and pain.  
> Salindrem: South continent.  
> Umanga Battle: Conflict that marks the end of the B'ras Iyll War.
> 
> Although in the section Relationships Neymar and James are listed as a couple it is necessary to clarify that they are, indeed, not a couple. They are rather one soul split into two bodies. This would be better explain later.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
